1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a microscope device.
2. Related Art
A microscope device irradiates, for example, a specimen with illuminating light. Thus, the specimen emits fluorescent light. The microscope device detects this fluorescent light to generate an image. The microscope device can observe, for example, a deep portion of the specimen.
A known microscope device introduces, for example, fluorescent pigment and/or fluorescent protein into the specimen. Irradiating such a specimen with laser light allows the specimen to be excited. This makes the specimen to emit the fluorescent light. An image of the specimen is obtained based on this fluorescent light. Especially, when the deep portion of the specimen is observed, influence of feedback light from other portions than a focal surface of the illuminating light degrades S/N ratio of the image to be generated. This degradation phenomenon is not sufficiently removed even if a confocal microscope is used.
A related technique is disclosed in JP-A-2010-197986. The technique in this publication separates coherent illuminating light into two rays of light. At least one of the two rays illuminating light, which are obtained by this separation, is modulated. Then, interference light, which is obtained by overlapping of the two rays of illuminating light, is detected. This detection increases the S/N ratio in the observation of the deep portion.